


Lance the Cat

by AleesShu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I don't think i wrote lance properly but who cares, Jealous Lance (Voltron), M/M, and if there's more than 1 bee movie au for klance, he's jealous of a cat, i wrote this at like 2 am, then I can have this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleesShu/pseuds/AleesShu
Summary: Literally when I wrote this I said "you know what if there's two bee movie klance aus then I can have an au where Lance is jealous of a cat" so you can probably guess where this is headed.





	Lance the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Me: “Super sorry my multi-chapter is taking forever! I had a ton of stuff but I’ll try to update more!”  
> Also me: “take,,, a fuckin fic abt Lance biefn jealous of,,,, cat,,,, ya nasties”

Apparently, cats are, as Lance and the paladins would learn, universal. Beloved by alien species from far off lands. Which really begged the question: are cats aliens? Who cares… no really, who cares? Cats are adorable and fuzzy creatures and (unless you have an allergy or are some ailurophobic monster) then you love them. 

 

The paladins were no exception. When they first landed on the planet and Hunk felt something rub up against his leg, he shrieked and pulled it up. He soon discovered the feline purring happily around him, and this time, his shriek was of joy for seeing the familiar creature. Allura and Coran apparently had never seen cats this small, so they were just as interested in the creatures as Pidge was to figure out how they got here. 

 

“Hey Matt,” Lance leaned over to whisper to the rebel, “how do you think these guys got here?” Lance soon realized his boyfriend was already crouched down with about 6 cats surrounding him. Keith was looking in disgust at the sight of Matt having a crowd. It wasn’t that he didn’t like cats or didn’t like Matt, it’s just he was still mad about Matt winning over  _ his  _ wolf within minutes when it took Keith years. The Holt boy won over these cats too so apparently he had a gift.

 

Keith didn’t like that. Lance joined Keith in his brooding. So what if Matt found feline friends? Was he really jealous over some damn cats? Of course, Matt would be happy, he’s been in space something like 2 or 3 years and he was seeing something familiar from Earth. But yes, Lance was still slightly jealous. “Yo, Keith.” Lance mumbled out, “is it just me or is Matt a fan favorite?” His hand gestured at the now full circle of felines surrounding Matt.

 

“He’s a fan favorite with animals. Period.” Keith spoke rather harshly as he watched. Lance was jealous but he wasn’t…  _ JEALOUS.  _ Who gave Keith the right to be mad? Krolia soon left her son’s lion with the wolf in tow. They’d decided upon naming the wolf Yorak, and it was no surprise that when the wolf appeared, the cats went running. Well, all except the ones around Matt. “Yorak! C’mere buddy!” The wolf happily trotted over to Matt. Only a few cats scared.

 

As the Holt ruffled the wolf’s hair, he was giving some big dopey smile. Matt was a dog in human form. Damnit Matt stop being so adorable. Lance couldn’t help but walk over and try to make friends with the animals surrounding his boyfriend. Soon as Lance arrived, he received a smooch. It made him feel slightly better. “So I guess you’re the animal whisperer huh?” Lance joked.

 

“I’ve just always been really good with animals. Nothing special.” Matt commented, crouching back down to pet the cats still surrounding him. “It’s true! Matt’s a Disney princess!” Pidge shouted from where she was standing. It wasn’t wrong… Disney princesses always had animals surrounding them in some way. Sweet smiles, angelic voices, stunning beauty, and good with animals. Yeah, Matt was a Disney princess. Bam! Lance just scored a new pet name!

 

———

 

“Do you think cats can eat food goo? I mean those space mice can.” Matt asked as he looked back and forth from his spoon to the cat pawing at his hand. “Probably. I mean there’s nothing poisonous in it. Poisonous to cats… hey Coran? You think these guys can have food goo?” Pidge answered and chained the question. “Food goo is meant to sustain all life forms! They’ll be fine!” He happily announced. 

 

Lance groaned. Matt had been concerned with these cats since they got here. He wanted some attention okay? “Hey, babe, something wrong?” Matt asked with a chuckle. Yes, something was wrong. But how is he supposed to explain that he’s jealous of some fucking cats… “I’m tired and wanna cuddle…” Well, that was one way to do it. Matt laughed before pulling Lance closer into his chest and rubbing his back. 

 

The others groaned at the sight of them being all cuddly, but it wasn’t anything new. Most of them just did it to be dramatic. A solid minute of them being left alone went by before a cat jumped into Matt’s lap. “That one really likes you, Matt. Maybe we should call it Lance!” Hunk joked watching the spectacle.

 

“Maybe!” Matt laughed, “I mean earlier it was flaunting at some other cats… maybe it was cat flirting.” He laughed along with the others around the fire. “I’m voting we call this cat Lance!” Pidge added onto the fun of it. “Raise your hand if you wanna call this cat Lance!” Allura, Coran, Hunk, Pidge, and Matt’s hands all immediately shot up. Keith reluctantly followed and helped Shiro raise his by request. Krolia and Romelle also joined in, probably just for fun.

 

“Then it’s decided! I’m adopting this cat and calling it Lance.” Matt smiled as the others clapped. “Hope you’re okay with that, babe.” Matt planted another kiss on Lance’s forehead before leaning down to play with the cat’s paws. Lance just sat up with crosses arms and watched it. Their first pet together and Matt had already spent more time with it than Lance. 

 

———

 

Their lions had ample room to sleep in. Of course, Matt and Lance slept together. Matt was fine with leaving the cat to roam. It seemed to like to run off to flaunt to other cats and then come back to him when it failed.  _ Finally,  _ Lance thought,  _ finally it was just him and Matt and nobody else. _

 

He was wrong. Soon after the words entered his brain, he heard a meow. “Oh! Lance!” Matt spoke cheerfully at the sudden appearance. For a second, Lance thought Matt was talking to him cheerfully about the cat. It turns out that Matt was talking cheerfully about… Lance the cat. He heard it’s paws trotting closer. Matt turned and reached his arms out and the cat purred and walked into them. “Come join me and human Lance in bed.” He cooed.

 

So Lance had been demoted from Lance to human Lance. Matt flipped around with the cat nestled in his arms so that he faced Lance again. But instead of reaching an arm to Lance, he just settled happily into holding the cat. Matt always snored ever so slightly whenever he was asleep, so when he heard that noise overlapping with the cat purr, he felt it.  _ Betrayal. _

 

———

 

Lance watched the cat play on his lion’s dashboard. “I don’t like you.” Lance mumbled, causing it to turn and look at him. “I mean, really!” He threw his arms up dramatically. “Matt met you yesterday and somehow you’ve already managed to seduce him and take  _ my  _ place as Lance! I’m his boyfriend! I’m supposed to be his favorite Lance!” His eyes narrowed at the cat who seemingly appeared to be glaring at him.

 

This was also the guy who was jealous of a cat. Really, his judgment didn’t seem too trustworthy. “Oh, hey human Lance. I finished helping Pidge clean her lion so we’re just waiting on Keith’s signal to leave.” Normally, he wouldn’t do this but, Lance stood up, and dipped Matt while kissing him. Matt fell into it because  _ hot damn.  _ Still, this was in spite of the feline watching them.

 

As they stood back up, Matt threw his arms around Lance’s neck. “Hey, what’s gotten into you?” He smirked into another kiss at the paladin. “Nothing, just showing affection for my lovely boyfriend.” Lance shot the meanest side glare he could at the cat. It didn’t seem to mind. “Okay, Romeo, well I’m sitting behind you on this road trip. After I cleaned her lion, Pidge actually asked me if I wanted to sit with her. I chose to stay with my favorite boys. Besides I’ve lived with her most my life I prefer the flirtiness.”

 

“Good to know.” Lance snuggled his head into Matt’s shoulder. Then, of course, because Lance can’t have nice things, the forsaken cat meowed. “Oh! Lance! Hi cutie!” Matt immediately broke the hug to go and cuddle the cat instead. “You should thank human Lance for letting you stay in here while I was gone!” The cat meowed at Lance. Matt lifted it and walked over to Lance. “He says thank you!” 

 

If it weren’t for Matt being an adorable dork, he probably would’ve thrown the cat out and claimed what was his. But… “Matt stay still.” Lance pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of Matt smiling while holding the cat’s paw up. He’d later make it his screen saver. Looking at the picture, he decided that maybe the cat wasn’t so bad after all. It really was just an animal.

 

“Who’s my favoritist boy! Lance is!” He cooed, rubbing the cat’s head and playing with it. 

 

Still… human Lance was jealous of a cat.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still not sorry for this


End file.
